


harap dan ingin

by randomtuna13 (belindarimbi13)



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Family Fluff, Gen, Translation Available, kids fic
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 05:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20848499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belindarimbi13/pseuds/randomtuna13
Summary: Ah, andai Vanya bisa punya hari ulang tahun sendiri.





	harap dan ingin

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [hopes and wants](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20849897) by [randomtuna13 (belindarimbi13)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/belindarimbi13/pseuds/randomtuna13)

> **disclaimer & note**
> 
>   * The Umbrella Academy adalah serial televisi distribusi Netflix yang dikembangkan oleh Steve Blackman, Mike Richardson, Keith Goldberg, dan Gerard Way; diadaptasi dari komik terbitan Dark Horses Comic dengan judul yang sama karya Gerard Way dan Gabriel Bá.
> 
>   * Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material dari penulisan fanfiksi ini.

  


  


Vanya selalu suka musim dingin. Salju, Santa, dan pohon Natal. Juga kerlap-kerlip lampu yang menghiasi kota. Menurut Vanya, bagian terbaik dari musim dingin adalah Natal, salah satu momen di mana semua orang mendadak diperbolehkan menyetel lagu keras-keras asal lagu itu mengumandangkan semangat Natal. Diego selalu bercanda bahwa Natal tak lebih dari perayaan besar-besaran untuk ulang tahun Yesus. Mungkin ada benarnya. Semua orang tampak bahagia di hari Natal. Menyenangkan bukan, bila saat kau merayakan hari yang paling menggembirakan bagimu, orang lain juga ikut bergembira?

Andai Vanya bisa punya hari ulang tahun sendiri.

  


♪

  


Tanggal 1 Oktober setiap tahunnya merupakan tanggal bersejarah bagi keluarga Hargreeves. Hari ulang tahun anak-anak _Umbrella Academy_. Namun, kata "bersejarah" hanya soal pilihan kata saja. Tidak ada hal istimewa yang terjadi saat tanggal itu terulang setiap tahunnya. Bahkan Vanya cukup yakin bahwa Ayah tidak mengingat apapun. Atau memutuskan untuk mengabaikan hal itu. Tanggal 1 Oktober hanyalah tanggal lahir, tidak lebih dari itu.

Yang tampak menyadari keistimewaan tanggal 1 Oktober, selain anak-anak Hargreeves sendiri, adalah Pogo dan Ibu. Ibu akan menyiapkan makanan kesukaan mereka masing-masing di hari itu, dimulai sejak sarapan. Klaus akan meminta dua porsi puding untuk dirinya sendiri. Diego akan meminta makanan laut. Ben menyukai cokelat, jadi ia ingin lebih banyak cokelat dalam makanannya. Luther akan berlagak tidak memerlukan perlakuan spesial, tapi semua orang tahu matanya berbinar saat ia mendapat kesempatan menikmati kuliner gastronomi dengan asap dari es kering dan segala macamnya (terima kasih kepada Pogo). Allison akan melupakan rencananya untuk diet dan akan ikut mengambil makanan apapun yang tersaji.

Sementara Vanya—yah, Vanya akan dengan senang mengikuti jejak saudari perempuannya itu. Ia selalu merasa terkucilkan di antara saudara-saudaranya, namun ia mengerti itu bukan karena saudara-saudaranya berniat jahat. Vanya paham bahwa ia sama sekali bukan orang luar, ia masih anggota keluarga Hargreeves meskipun ia sering diperlakukan seperti itu. Vanya paham bahwa ia tidak seharusnya dilibatkan, karena tugas anak-anak _Umbrella Academy_ adalah melindungi orang lain. Anak-anak _Umbrella Academy_ sudah cukup memanggul beban di pundak mereka untuk melindungi masyarakat, Vanya tidak perlu menempatkan diri dalam bahaya dengan melibatkan diri karena ia hanya akan menyusahkan. Meskipun tidak perlu dikatakan, kenyataannya adalah sudah cukup mereka kehilangan Five, mereka tidak perlu kehilangan Vanya juga.

"Ayah kalian ingin kalian segera naik ke tempat tidur setelah makan malam," kata Ibu mengingatkan, sembari menuangkan cokelat panas untuk diminum sebelum tidur.

Diego langsung merengek. "Tapi, Bu, ini kan hari ulang tahun kami! Lagipula ini akhir pekan!"

"Betul!" Klaus menimpali, mulutnya belepotan saus puding. Luther memandangnya dengan tatapan mencela.

"Tidak, anak-anak." Ibu menggeleng, Diego mengerucutkan bibir.

Ketika menerima cangkirnya, Allison membuka mulut. "Aku boleh membawa cangkirku ke kamar, Bu?"

"Tentu, Allison."

Allison menyeringai, kemudian menyenggol bahu Vanya. Vanya baru saja hendak bertanya ada apa, namun Allison berdesis memperingatkan.

"Apa?" bisiknya, tidak mengerti.

Allison mencondongkan tubuh, pura-pura memperbaiki rambut. "Ini pesan berantai, bilang ke Ben: jangan minum cokelatnya dulu. Simpan untuk di kamar. Aku punya rencana."

Vanya membulatkan mata, tapi Allison sudah keburu berbalik dan mencoba memberi kode pada Klaus di seberang meja.

Vanya menoleh pada Ben, anak itu sedang sibuk membaca komik.

"Ben," bisiknya.

Ben tidak mengangkat kepala. "Hm?"

"Jangan minum cokelatmu, simpan untuk di kamar, Allison punya rencana."

Hal ini tidak membuat Ben terkesan, ia hanya mengangguk dan menjawab pendek, "Oke."

Saat perhatian Vanya kembali ke meja, semua anak Hargreeves sepertinya sudah mendapat pesan. Klaus sedang terkekeh—pudingnya sudah habis, tapi hal itu malah membuat Luther mengernyitkan hidung semakin kesal. Diego sudah tidak secemberut sebelumnya. Allison terus tersenyum. Vanya tidak bisa tidak ikut tersenyum. Ia tidak sabar untuk tahu apa rencana saudarinya itu.

  


♪

  


Setelah mengucapkan selamat malam kepada Ayah (yang hanya direspon gumaman tidak jelas seperti biasa), Hargreeves bersaudara pergi untuk mengambil kembali cangkir coklatnya. Mereka mengucapkan selamat malam kepada Pogo dan juga Ibu, kemudian semuanya kembali ke kamar mereka masing-masing.

Vanya tidak berani menyesap cokelat miliknya, meskipun isi cangkir itu kelihatan sangat menggoda. Ia masih penasaran dengan apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Allison.

Setelah menunggu selama setengah jam, akhirnya ada ketukan di pintu kamar.

"Hei, Vanya?"

Vanya langsung terlompat dari tempat tidur. Itu Allison. "Ya?"

"Ayo keluar, kita rayakan ulang tahun kita bersama-sama!"

Allison menyeringai jahil, tangannya membawa cangkirnya sendiri. Di belakangnya, ia bisa melihat Luther yang juga tampak bersemangat, Klaus yang rupanya sudah menghabiskan cokelat miliknya, Diego yang sedang berusaha menjauhkan cangkirnya dari jangkauan Klaus, dan Ben—dengan komik di tangan yang tidak memegang cangkir, tidak mengejutkan.

Vanya menutup pintu. "Mau kemana kita?"

"Atap."

Mereka tidak pernah diizinkan berada di atap kecuali untuk latihan.

"Atap?" Klaus langsung lupa, jika dia sedang mengincar cangkir Diego.

"Aku sudah menduga, Ayah tidak bakal merayakan ulang tahun kita dengan sepantasnya, jadi aku mengambil alih." Allison mengerling pada si Nomor Satu. "Dibantu Luther juga."

Vanya cukup yakin, ia melihat pipi Luther bersemu merah. Vanya bergidik, ia tidak mau tahu.

"Kita mau ke atas sana?" Ben tiba-tiba mendongak, saat Allison mulai menaiki tangga dengan hati-hati agar tidak menimbulkan suara. Klaus mengempit lehernya dengan lengan.

"Makanya, perhatikan jika ada yang bicara, _kiddo_."

Ben mendengus dan melepaskan diri. "Kita ini lahir di hari dan tanggal yang sama. Aku tidak lebih muda darimu, Klaus."

Diego terkikik. "Kau tetap yang paling pendek, Nomor Enam. Bahkan kau kalah tinggi dari Vanya."

"Aku dalam masa pertumbuhan!"

Luther langsung menengahi. "Jangan berisik! Sekarang naik satu persatu, aku belakangan, harus ada yang berjaga-jaga jika nanti ada yang datang mengecek."

Area _rooftop_ ini tidak semegah yang dibayangkan Vanya. Permukaan semennya berwarna kusam dan sangat berdebu, bahkan di bulan Oktober. Allison langsung menuju lemari kecil seperti ruangan penyimpanan sapu, yang ternyata adalah ruang panel kontrol. Entah apa fungsi tombol-tombol itu. Si Nomor Tiga langsung meminta tolong padanya untuk membantu mengeluarkan keranjang piknik dan segala macam hal yang rupanya di simpan di bawah panel kontrol itu. Ada pula selimut, minuman kaleng, dan lampu elektronik darurat.

"Jus Cranberries?" Klaus yang mengangkat sekaleng minuman. "Ini—"

Allison tersenyum, tapi senyumnya terlihat sedih. "Kesukaan Five. Aku juga suka."

Suasana menjadi agak canggung, saat nama Five disebutkan. Setelah itu tidak ada yang berbicara lagi. Mereka kemudian bekerja bersama-sama untuk menata segala hal agar siap seperti piknik tengah malam. Makanan ringan dan minuman kaleng di susun dengan apik di tengah selimut, bersama cangkir-cangkir cokelat. Diego menemukan kursi kayu untuk meletakkan lampu darurat sebagai penerangan.

Kejutannya adalah saat Allison rupanya membeli kue ulangtahun untuk mereka semua. Kue itu diletakkan di atas boksnya dan Luther kemudian mengeluarkan pematik untuk menyalakan tujuh lilin yang terpasang di permukaan kue.

Vanya tersenyum saat melihat ada karikatur tujuh anak—lima laki-laki dan dua perempuan serta tulisan _'Happy B'day!'_ yang diselipkan di bawah karikatur itu.

"_Wow_," kata Klaus menyuarakan apa yang Vanya yakin juga dipikirkan saudara-saudaranya yang lain.

"Coba kau membawa biolamu, pasti kau bisa memainkan lagu selamat ulang tahun untuk kita," celetuk Ben. Vanya mendapati dirinya kecewa, karena ia tidak memikirkan hal itu.

"Katakan sesuatu, Luther," Diego menyahut dengan tiba-tiba. Si Nomor Dua tidak terlalu sering terlihat rukun dengan si Nomor Satu.

Luther juga sepertinya terkejut dengan permintaan Diego. "Um, oke."

Ia berdehem, lalu mulai berbicara.

"Seperti yang kalian tahu, kita tidak pernah lagi berkumpul seperti ini selain untuk waktu makan. Bahkan saat kita latihan pun, sangat jarang kita saling bertemu. Kita hanya terlihat bersama, saat keluar. Namun, Vanya tidak pernah bersama kita untuk saat-saat itu. Jadi, Allison mengusulkan bahwa kita paling tidak harus merayakan ulang tahun dengan benar. Karena bagaimanapun kita ini saudara, termasuk kau, Vanya, dan Five yang sudah tidak bersama kita lagi."

Vanya tidak tahu dirinya bisa terharu mendengar kata-kata Luther.

"Hari ini, kita berkumpul sebagai Hargreeves bersaudara—"

"—dan saudari!" Allison menyela sambil menyeringai.

"Benar, kita saudara dan saudari Hargreeves, berkumpul malam ini untuk merayakan ulang tahun kita bersama. Hari ini, kita bukanlah anak-anak berkekuatan super dengan nomor di punggung. Kita hanyalah anak-anak biasa, yang merasa senang karena hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun kita."

Luther mengangkat boks dengan kue di atasnya dengan hati-hati.

"Mari buat permohonan."

  


♪

  


Vanya pernah berkata, jika ia menyukai musim dingin. Salju, Santa, dan pohon Natal. Juga kerlap-kerlip lampu yang menghiasi kota. Menurut Vanya, bagian terbaik dari musim dingin adalah Natal, salah satu momen di mana semua orang mendadak diperbolehkan menyetel lagu keras-keras asal lagu itu mengumandangkan semangat Natal. Diego selalu bercanda bahwa Natal tak lebih dari perayaan besar-besaran untuk ulang tahun Yesus. Mungkin ada benarnya. Semua orang tampak bahagia di hari Natal. Menyenangkan bukan, bila saat kau merayakan hari yang paling menggembirakan bagimu, orang lain juga ikut bergembira?

Vanya pernah berandai-andai jika dirinya memiliki hari ulang tahun sendiri.

Namun, saat ia melihat Klaus cegukan lima kali karena menyesap soda terlampau cepat, atau saat Ben sibuk menyumpal mulut karena kebanyakan tertawa, atau Diego yang tangannya bergerilya di dalam bungkus keripik kentang ukuran besar, dan Allison serta Luther yang sibuk bertukar kue—mendadak Vanya tahu.

Ia tidak pernah ingin memiliki hari ulang tahun sendiri. Yang apa yang diinginkannya, sama seperti apa yang ia mohon sebelum meniup lilin, adalah untuk merayakan ulang tahunnya bersama-sama. Gembira karena ia tidak sesendiri yang selama ini ia kira.

"Kau mau ini, Vanya?"

Diego menawarkan keripik kentangnya.

Vanya tersenyum dan meraup sebanyak mungkin.

  


  


  


**fin.**

  


  


  


**Author's Note:**

> Selamat ulang tahun, anak-anak Hargreeves! ♥
> 
> Cerita ini diketik dadakan karena saya baru ingat tanggal 1 Oktober itu hari ulang tahun mereka xD Agak kaget juga saya karena malah ngambil sudut pandang Vanya padahal kesayangan saya itu trio Klaus-Diego-Ben hehehehe gapapa deh yang penting ceritanya bisa ketulis ♥
> 
> Karena diketik dadakan, mungkin ada salah ketik yang terlewat oleh saya, jangan sungkan untuk mengoreksi ya, terima kasih sudah membaca!
> 
>   



End file.
